Season 1 Parker Comment-fics
by smthwallflower
Summary: Comment fics for each episode.
1. 101-103

**Title**: 101 - 103  
**Fandom**: Leverage  
**Characters**: Parker and Team  
**Word Count**: 300 (100 a piece)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Comment fics for each episode (in the order they're in on Netflix).  
**Author's Notes**: Voice Finding.

**1.1 The Nigerian Job**

It was the money that attracted her first.

Before she noticed the genuine care behind his easy smile and the legitimate worry in his chicken-cluck nagging, she noticed that he was damn good at making money.

34 _million_ dollars? Anyone who knew how to make that kind of money without actually _doing_ anything was going to catch her eye.

It made her curious enough to hang outside his window that night – to peer in through the glass and wonder just what this man was… how he did it.

It was enough to make her want to know more about him.

**1.2 The Homecoming Job**

They had a hard time convincing her to give away all that money.

You stole money and you kept money and you spent money when you needed to, but you never, ever, gave it away. That just wasn't right.

But she couldn't deny that she felt something when she saw how excited those people who couldn't climb were, and that something was… good, almost.

Maybe.

It wasn't better than money, not even close, but it was something. Something she was curious to find out more about. That, and the plant she'd already bought, was more than enough reason to stay.

**1.3 The Two-Horse Job**

Evil-Nate was like Old-Nate, who had chased her a few times.

Old-Nate was annoying, and he'd seen her face more than once. Archie had told her that she should never be seen by anyone trying to catch her, so she didn't like Old-Nate by default.

But now-Nate wasn't that bad. He was kind of pushy sometimes, and she didn't really understand how his mind worked – but that wasn't anything new, so it didn't bother her much.

In the end though, everything usually worked out. Everyone was safe, they usually succeeded and… it was nice having someone there, watching their backs.


	2. 104 - 106

**Title**: 104 - 106  
**Fandom**: Leverage  
**Characters**: Parker and Team  
**Word Count**: 300 (100 a piece)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Comment fics for each episode.  
**Author's Notes**: Voice Finding.

**1.04 The Miracle Job**

Parker never had friends. She didn't believe in friends. A team, fine, sure, she could wrap her head around that, but friends?

The conversion of the unbelieving – that was usually what a miracle was. Nate had said that himself.

All that night she dreaded the idea of Sophie asking her about the play, and when she sat down on Hardison's desk the next morning demanding his guidance, he'd told her to lie about it. To tell Sophie it was great. Make something up.

After all, Sophie was maybe becoming like a friend, and Parker didn't want to hurt her feelings.

**1.05 The Bank Shot Job**

Sophie complained about work politics, Hardison complained about the heat and Internet, Eliot scowled more often than he usually did, and Nate had that vaguely hostile gait to his step that meant he wanted to punch the mark.

They switched hotels, they switched diners daily, they had fake names and addresses and postal boxes, and they were very careful to not be seen as a group.

But they were a group. And they were all together, at the end of the day.

So Parker grew to like the town, if only because it gave her a sense of… something constant.

**1.06 The Stork Job**

Parker wasn't stupid. She knew she was the odd ball, the one outside looking in. Parker was always different, always a little weird – the one who flew off the handle, who put everyone in danger.

That was fine. She never expected to ever be anything more. Surviving was already hard enough.

Except, Alec liked her. Hardison, he liked her. And he'd wanted to save those kids who were going to turn out like her.

They were a little more than just a team, even kind-of like friends. Hardison though… sometimes she felt like he was more than just a friend.


	3. 110 - 112

**Title**: 110 - 112  
**Fandom**: Leverage  
**Characters**: Parker and Team  
**Word Count**: 300 (100 a piece)  
**Rating**: PG  
**Summary**: Comment fics for each episode.  
**Author's Notes**: Voice Finding. Also, I've apparently I've completely messed up the order of these episodes. *sigh* I'm just going to post this, do the other ones on the discs I've missed, and then post up the one for The Second David Job. I don't understand how this got so complicated. I'm so confused. I blame Netflix. They had different ordering and then took off the first season. So it's Netflix's fault.

**1.10 The Juror #6 Job**

Playing nicely with others was never a requirement before. Up until a couple months ago, danger had been her only friend, solitude her only refuge. But now… so many things were changing, constantly, and she just wanted things to _stop_ for a minute so she could get a handle on all of it.

Especially when Alec talked, because his words didn't sound like anyone else's. His words would wind her up tight, tug her along in their wake – and when he looked back to make sure she was there, with his eye sparkling and his charming smile…

It was confusing.

**1.11 The 12-Step Job**

It was a con, but she felt… lighter here. Like her soul was a little less tarnished and black, like the disconnect between her brain and heart wasn't so wide, like this side of the world, the side where people were happy… like she could possibly live on this side for a while without anyone trying to kick her out.

And when she got out, she had a Hardison and an Eliot and a Nate and a Sophie – and once the pills wore off she still had them. And she was still happy. And she still let herself be happy.

**1.12 The First David Job**

Getting caught burned. It made her feel all hot and uncomfortable; every muscle in her body was tense and angry – furious, even. And yet, there was a distinct lack of panic, of fear that she was irrefutably fucked.

When they pulled the comm from her ear, she realized that it was because at some point over the past year, she'd come to wholeheartedly trust her team. There was no way they'd let her stay caught.

And as she fell from the roof with nothing but Sophie's arms wrapped around her to keep her safe, she knew her trust wasn't mislaid.


End file.
